Sailor Moon ZOBEL
by DragonLord1975
Summary: The Sailor Senshi have dealt with many enemies in the past, but this battle might be their toughest yet! The Zodiac Belt and their ruthless Queen Ophelia have a score to settle with Sailor Moon. Can the Senshi stop this new menace before the universe succumbs to darkness? Stay right there, and we'll show you!
1. Danger! A New Threat Arrives!

PRETTY SOLDIER SAILOR MOON ZOBEL

SAILOR MOON © Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha

Tokyo at night is usually quiet and serene, but in other parts of the city, it's live with activity. As the people go about their usual lives, they are unaware of the impending doom lurking in the stars above. Looking down below at the earth is a mysterious woman all in green with a hateful expression on her face. Standing behind her are a large group of girls covered in black cloaks as they look alongside her. One of the hooded women is beside the woman in green.

"Everything is ready, my queen," the cloaked girl said.

"Excellent work," gleefully smirked the woman in green. "I've heard rumors tell of the planet Earth and its protectors. If the rumors are true, things will be interesting to see."

The wicked queen laughs as she watches the world from above as her minions watch with her, also laughing evilly.

"Prepare to descend and make way for my arrival!" the queen orders her servant.

"At once, my queen," nodded the hooded girl, as she and the rest of the hooded figures prepared to descend towards Earth to prepare for invasion.

The next morning, the alarm clock sounds waking up both Usagi and Chibi-Usa. Naturally to their surprise, it's 7:00am on Monday, meaning school starts an hour from now.

"Stupid alarm clock!" Usagi cried out. "Why does it always wake us up at the worst possible time?!"

"Both your clocks are set at 6:00am like always," chided Ikuko, "but you keep hitting 'Snooze' every time."

"That's still not the point!" Chibi-Usa added. "We're gonna be so late!"

Before Ikuko can get another word in, Usagi and Chibi-Usa bolt out the door heading for their respective schools.

"I swear," Ikuko grimaced, holding her head with her hand, "it's as if they take after each other."

As they run, Usagi and Chibi-Usa try to make up time for being late, hoping to make it on time.

"I don't believe it!" Chibi-Usa worried. "If I'm late today, Miss Sakurada will yell at me like a banshee!"

"Believe me, I've BEEN there!" Usagi agreed. "We got a big class today ourselves, and I know Rei's gonna scold me for being too lazy!"

"What we wouldn't give for an enemy invasion right about now!" Chibi-Usa exclaimed.

"I hope you're joking…" Usagi looked at Chibi-Usa apathetically. "The last thing I want is making bad situations worse, especially if it's our lives on the line."

"Anything better than this?!" Chibi-Usa yelled back.

"You DO have a point…" Usagi grumbled in agreement, that facing a monster would be better than facing school life, especially if they're late.

Usagi took off into the direction of Juuban High while Chibi-Usa headed towards Juuban Junior High, where Usagi, Ami and Makoto once went to school.

Chibi-Usa finally arrived at Juuban Junior High but a few minutes late. She meets up with her friends Momoko Momohara, Kyusuke Sarashina and Gurio Sorano.

"Hey, Usa!" Momoko waved to her. "You finally made it."

"Yeah, but barely!" Chibi-Usa panted. "My alarm clock went on the fritz this morning and it was madness! I'm glad I made it here unscathed."

"Oh really?" said a stern condescending voice from behind. "Blaming a simple alarm clock for your tardiness?! I expected something like that from your scatterbrained cousin when SHE was here!"

The earth-shattering voice hit Chibi-Usa like a ton of bricks. Haruna Sakurada, Usagi's old teacher, was extremely mad at her.

"You will be on cleanup duties after school ends!" orders Miss Sakurada.

"Oh man…" whines Chibi-Usa to herself. "Now I know how Mom felt when dealing with her."

Meanwhile at Juuban High, Usagi was put in charge of student assembly as her punishment for being late.

"This is such a pain!" whined Usagi. "This is even worse than Rei scolding me! This is sheer torture!"

Heading into the assembly hall were Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako, never expecting to find Usagi preparing for student assembly.

"I never expected you to perform the student assembly, Usagi," Ami noted.

"I never do," Usagi groaned. "I was late, and this is my punishment. The new school year begins today, and not only do I have to prepare this hall, I have to give a commencement speech, too!"

"Late again, huh odango head?" Rei mumbled. "Honestly…you and your daughter are so impossible!"

"Relax, Rei," Makoto said. "We got nothing to do yet, so we'll help you out."

"It's the least we can do," Minako added. "I'm sure you can come up with a great speech to kick off the new year!"

"Thanks, guys. You're the best!" Usagi cried as she hugged her friends.

After a long school day, the Senshi head towards the Crown Parlor to relax after a grueling day of school. Usagi and Chibi-Usa felt like they've been run over by a bullet train while everyone had their normal days.

"I'll be glad when this day is done!" Usagi moaned in pain. "I don't know how I pulled off that commencement speech, but I nailed it…barely!"

"Maybe a good time at the arcade will help take off those blues," Chibi-Usa added.

"Games might be fun, but don't forget to study," Ami said. "You still have to keep your grades up so you don't fall behind."

"Even HERE, it starts," moans the mother-daughter duo.

"Don't you ever take anything seriously?!" Rei growled.

Usagi and Chibi-Usa responded by taking about Mamoru.

"Why did I have to ask?" Rei sighed, palming her face in disgust.

"Speaking of Mamoru, where is he?" Makoto asked.

"He told Chibi-Usa and I yesterday he had some work to do after college," Usagi explained. "Just something he needed to catch up on."

"But he'll be here soon, and then it's party time!" Chibi-Usa chimed in.

"Honestly, no wonder there's no Senshi work done!" a familiar voice said.

Usagi knows that all-too familiar voice. As she turned around, there she was in all her black furry glory.

"Give me a break, will ya, Luna?" Usagi said as she drooped onto the street.

"You have to be a shining example of your future self!" Luna reminded Usagi. "You can't be too lazy and preoccupied with distractions!"

"Just because we haven't had any enemies for years doesn't mean we can take it easy!" Artemis added. "All the Senshi have to be ready in case there's an emergency!"

"Lighten up, Artemis," Minako said nonchalantly. "It's a wonderful day, not a cloud in the sky, and everybody's out enjoying themselves. What could possibly go wrong?"

Suddenly, a slight tremor shook parts of Tokyo that had some people scrambling for cover. The Senshi felt the aftershocks as Usagi and Chibi-Usa try to hold on without falling down.

"You just HAD to say that, didn't you?!" Makoto growled at Minako.

"Oops!" Minako replied with a surprised look on her face. "I guess it's just one of those days…"

Luna and Artemis began to search the area for anything related to the small earthquake, and begin to sense something.

"There's a strong feeling of negative energy nearby," Luna spoke, trying to keep calm.

"I'm starting to sense it now myself!" Rei said. "It feels like it's near the market district!"

"Evil never seems to rest!" Ami said, focused on the now task at hand.

"We've got no time to waste, Senshi!" Luna ordered. "It's time to transform!"

"OK, let's go!" Usagi agreed, as she and the other Senshi begin their transformation.

"Double Moon Cosmic Power! Make Up!"

"Mercury Crystal Power! Make Up!"

"Mars Crystal Power! Make Up!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power! Make Up!"

"Venus Crystal Power! Make Up!"

After the Senshi has transformed into their heroic counterparts, they headed towards the market district to investigate the commotion. Along the way, they run into Haruka and Michiru who were just relaxing at a nearby cafe.

"Whoa there, odango," Haruka calmly said. "Where's the fire?"

"We've got no time to lose!" Sailor Moon replied. "Trouble's a brewin' at the market district!"

"I can sense it too," Michiru adds. "It's faint, but there's definitely a threat nearby."

"Looks like we get to bust some heads today," Haruka grinned as she nods to Michiru, knowing what comes next.

"Uranus Crystal Power! Make Up!"

"Neptune Crystal Power! Make Up!"

Joining up with the Inner Senshi, Uranus and Neptune headed toward the market district. As they arrive, they see a demonic creature wearing red spiked armor and a demonic helmet covering most of his face. Streams of black lightning shoot out of his fingers. His mannerism is almost in rage, but is still focused on his mission.

"Humans, surrender immediately!" shouted the monster as he fires black lightning everywhere.

"Not so fast, monster!" Sailor Moon shouts from a nearby building.

The monster looks toward the building to see all the Inner Senshi, Uranus and Neptune standing tall.

"We are Sailor Senshi!" Sailor Moon announced. "We stand for love and justice!"

"The lives you hurt today shall be your undoing!" added Mars.

"We stand to protect every citizen on this planet!" Mercury noted.

"We're not gonna allow you to destroy people for your pleasure!" growled Jupiter.

"We're the shining hope for the people and the instrument of your defeat!" Venus boasted.

"And in the name of the Moon," concluded Sailor Moon and Mini-Moon, "we shall punish you!"

The monster looks over at the Sailor Senshi and instantly a thought came to his mind.

"Sailor Senshi, I've heard legends of you before, but I thought they were myth," the monster spoke, "but now since the legends are true, I must fulfill my mission!"

The demon shoots lightning at the Senshi, but they dodge the attack quickly. Having missed, the monster fires off lightning in any direction hoping for a lucky strike.

"This is bad!" Luna gasped. "It would seem we're being targeted!"

"Targeted?!" Sailor Moon said, shocked. "Who would target us?!"

"Apparently we have a new enemy," Luna deduced, "but I doubt he's the one. There must be something more to it…"

"If he wants to use lightning, I say we fight lightning WITH lightning!" shouts Jupiter as she uses her Supreme Thunder attack on the monster.

The monster only felt a small sting from Jupiter's attack and began to rush towards her. Before he can strike, Venus comes in and lashes the demon with her Love-Me Chain.

"Good backup, Venus," Jupiter complimented.

"We're doing good, but we're not home free yet," Venus noted.

"Far from it," the monster said. "You have no idea what's in store for you!"

The monster then shaped his lightning into claw-like hands and grabbed the two Senshi shocking them. This prompted Mercury to use her Shabon Spray to blind the creature and Mars to fire a Flame Sniper arrow at him.

"Don't forget about us, you demon!" Mars barked. "It's time you repented your evil deeds!"

"You won't find us so easily beaten!" Mercury added. "You can count on that!"

"If that's the case," the monster roared, "I won't hesitate to hold back any more! Prepare for termination!"

The monster shed his red armor to reveal an 8-foot tall humanoid eel monster with conductors on his head.

"What just happened?!" Sailor Moon said frantically.

"It would seem the monster revealed its true form!" Luna answered back.

The Sailor Senshi gathered around to try to tame the now revealed monster but streams of electricity are surrounding him.

"I am Unaginzo, and I won't rest until I complete my mission!" the monster said and unleashed his black lightning on all the Senshi, shocking them instantly. Unaginzo shown no emotion as the Senshi are losing power.

"Somebody…help…" Sailor Moon said, gasping to hold on.

Before Unaginzo could finish off the Senshi, a red rose slashes him across his chest and lands on the ground. On cue, Tuxedo Mask stands on top of a telephone pole pointing his cane out.

"Those who hold power must use it wisely," Tuxedo Mask spoke, "yet you choose to wield it for evil! This is unforgivable!"

"I only care about my mission!" Unaginzo growled back. "Nothing else matters, not even your lives!"

Unaginzo fired another lightning bolt, but Tuxedo Mask dodged it and launched more roses toward the creature.

"Sailor Senshi, it's time you drive this nightmare back from whence he came!" Tuxedo Mask cheered on.

"And that we shall!" Sailor Moon agreed.

"Prepare to be moondusted, monster!" Sailor Mini-Moon added.

In a combined effort, the powers of the Mercury Aqua Rhapsody, Mars Flame Sniper, Jupiter Oak Evolution and Venus Love and Beauty Shock weakened Unaginzo severely. Even though weak, Unaginzo stood defiant.

"He's weakening!" Luna shouted. "Hurry and finish him!"

Sailor Mini-Moon uses her Twinkle Yell to summon Helios the Pegasus to assist the Senshi, then both her and Sailor Moon have their scepters in hand ready for the final blow.

"Double Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" shouted the Moon Senshi as the combined energy blasts Unaginzo into nothing. However, Unaginzo smiled slightly and shot one last black lightning bolt into the sky before he was disintegrated.

"Mission…complete…" Unaginzo chuckled as he vanished into nothingness.

The Senshi stand tall as they finally see Unaginzo vanish completely.

"Well, that's it for that slippery eel," Sailor Moon boasted. "Well done, Senshi!"

"I don't wanna see raw eel for the next few days," Jupiter added.

"Looks like we've got more company," Mercury pointed out.

On cue, Sailors Pluto and Saturn appear in front of the Senshi with serious expressions on their faces.

"Hey, Puu-chan! Hotaru!" Mini-Moon called out. "We already took care of the monster. He's moondusted back to the Dark Kingdom!"

"That monster gave off a warning flare!" Pluto warned the Senshi. "I saw it appear in the sky!"

"A warning flare?" Sailor Moon asked, looking confused.

"I'm afraid that monster was merely a pawn," Saturn replied coldly. "And I fear the real enemy will appear soon."

"I should've known!" Luna howled. "We've got a new invading army to stave off!"

Suddenly, the sky turned black as night. Floating down in a circle are 13 girls in black hoods and cloaks. One is as small as Mini-Moon, another one is of Saturn's age, a third is large like Uranus but dark-skinned, a fourth is big like Jupiter and tanned, while the other 9 have an average height similar to the Senshi.

"Who are they?!" Venus said, feeling anger and fear.

"I sense they must be the invaders that Luna mentioned!" Mars replied, feeling the same fear and anger Venus felt.

One of the hooded figures began to walk forward to confront the Senshi. She sees all the Senshi including Tuxedo Mask.

"So, the gang's all here," the cloaked girl said calmly. "And I see the false Queen of the Universe is among them."

"Who do you think you are?!" Sailor Moon angrily said, pointing at the hooded girl. "What's your purpose for coming to this planet?!"

"It's very simple," the hooded figure replied, "we plan on eliminating you from this world so that the true Queen of the Universe shall rule for all time."

"TRUE Queen?!" Sailor Moon growled. "I'll let you know I am the future Queen of the Universe! Who says that I'm not worthy to be Queen?!"

"I dare say that!" boomed a voice from above. The Senshi look on as the hooded figures kneel onto the street. Descending from above is a woman wearing a green strapless gown similar to the gown worn by Queen Beryl. Around her waist is a silver belt. Her skin is pale green. She wears a gold necklace with a jade snake charm and wears a gold crown on her head. Her hair is long and green and her eyes are yellow like a snake.

"I am Queen Ophelia, the rightful ruler of the Universe!" the green-skinned woman addressed to the Senshi. "Those who follow the pretender to my throne shall perish at my feet!"

"Not on my watch, you monster!" Uranus bellowed. "You have a lot of nerve to call yourself Queen! Why don't you prove yourself?!"

"I would destroy all of you instantly," Ophelia smiled wickedly, "but I wish to see you suffer first! Be warned, Sailor Senshi. You're only delaying the inevitable! It's a matter of time before myself and the Zodiac Belt claim what's rightfully mine!"

Queen Ophelia soon disappears in a flash of light. Also fading away are the 13 hooded figures that serve her. The Sailor Senshi are left wondering about the experience they just had being face to face with this new menace.

"This is serious business," Mercury stated calmly. "This Zodiac Belt and Queen Ophelia seem like a legitimate threat!"

"Are they from the Dark Kingdom?" Venus added. "They look like something from it."

"I don't think they're from the Dark Kingdom, Mina-chan," Artemis said. "Luna and I might know, but we'll need time to analyze them."

"Yes indeed," Luna added. "We'll meet tomorrow afternoon at the Hikawa Shrine. By then, we'll know about these invaders! This might be our biggest battle yet!"

"We're not gonna let them get away with this, won't we, Mom?" Mini-Moon said bravely.

"You bet," Sailor Moon agreed, now looking focused than ever. "Queen Ophelia must be stopped before she and the Zodiac Belt destroy the universe!"

"We're not gonna let them get away with this!" Mars said, standing by Sailor Moon.

"This declaration of war will lead to their own downfall!" Mercury added.

"We'll crush those Zodiac scumbags!" Jupiter said, shaking her fist.

"And we'll protect the people of Earth from destruction!" Venus said, posing heroicly. Before long, all the Senshi and Tuxedo Mask stand tall as the sky began to clear up.

"Beware, Zodiac Belt!" the Senshi and Tuxedo Mask said in unison. "The Sailor Senshi are here!"


	2. Know Thy Enemy! The Z-Files!

After last night's confrontation with the monster Unaginzo, and the declaration of war from a new enemy, the Senshi try to go on with their normal days, hoping to find a way to defeat this enemy squadron before the universe falls into despair. After another day at school, the Senshi and Tuxedo Mask met at the Hikawa Shrine to discuss who the Zodiac Belt and Queen Ophelia are before they strike again.

"So, what's going on, Luna?" Usagi asked.

"I think we're dealing with an ancient enemy," Luna responded, "but this enemy isn't from the Dark Kingdom."

"Once Ami has her computer set up," Artemis added, "we'll be ready to begin."

Ami was given a special program by Luna to use on her computer. It details the likenesses of the Zodiac Belt.

"I've got the Zodiac Belt files uploaded," Ami said, "but unfortunately there is no data to the identity of Queen Ophelia."

"Well, anything's worth a start," Rei sighed. "At least we'll know who we're up against."

Ami turned on her laptop and ran the program to work with a connecting television set. Soon the Senshi seen all the members of the Zodiac Belt come to life.

"Somehow I seem to know them," Luna thought. "I just can't seem to remember…"

The first girl of the Zodiac Belt had black hair in a princess cut to her neck and hazel eyes. Her special attacks including shooting waves of darkness accompied by white comets as well as imprisoning her enemies in gold cages and setting them ablaze.

The second girl of the Zodiac Belt is as tall as Uranus and just as strong! Her black hair is in a buzzcut, has brown eyes and her skin is dark. She has an intricate tattoo on her left arm. She can stomp the ground to release lightning from the ground. Her favorite attack is using energy in the form of a bull. This attack can be used as a long range attack or she can use it physically on herself and slam into her enemies with brute force.

The third and fourth girls are fraternal twins. Both have pink hair to their necks and green eyes. Both sport tattoos of yin-yang symbols on their shoulders, one on the right and the other on the left. Both share a laser attack that can reflect and redirect from anywhere, and both share a special power.

The fifth girl is similar to Chibi-Usa but all similarities end there. She's as spoiled rotten as Chibi-Usa once was but worse. She has small red twintails and blue eyes. She carries a giant crab-shaped shield for defense and a giant claw for offense.

The sixth girl is as well-built as Jupiter and is also as physical like the second Zodiac Belt member. Her body is tanned with white barbs tattooed all over her body. Her red hair is done up in a ponytail, but when she goes into action, it comes undone. Her yellow eyes are almost like a wildcat's. When she attacks, her hand can unleash energy blades from long range, or at close range like a beast. She also can roar like a lion causing unstable sonic vibrations everywhere.

The seventh girl resembles Ami slightly, although her hairstyle is different and it's cyan not blue. Her blue eyes match those of Ami's. She wears a strange device on her left ear that has a blue lens over her left eye. She possesses similar traits to Sailor Moon by showering her enemies with white light and healing her allies the same way.

The eighth girl has brown hair to her neck and green eyes. She carries a golden scale into battle. When one scale is tipped, gravity goes haywire. When the other side of the scale is tipped, gravity intensifies.

The ninth girl is vicious and uncaring, and just as arrogant as Esmaraude was and Chibi-Usa when she was Black Lady. She has blond hair, hazel eyes and a mean streak that won't go away. She loves using her whip to attack her opponent, especially when the end of the whip is poisoned. Her whip can also summon acid rain.

The tenth girl usually hides her purple eyes under sunglasses. Her shoulder-length black hair is usually under a hat, as she loves to stay secretive. She's a dead shot with a crossbow or with any firearm. Her attacks are melee-based, but equally deadly. She can fire a deadly bolt of explosive power, or launch multiple arrows everywhere.

The eleventh girl is similar to Saturn but with her hair and eyes gray. She acts more mature for a girl her age, but is still nevertheless a threat. She carries a kemari ball that hides primal elemental forces, plus she also wears an odd helmet.

The twelfth girl is a bit of a recloose as she's as erratic as her attacks. Her blue hair goes down to her back and her green eyes are as vacant as Usagi's. Her water-based attacks are no joke however as she uses a gourd to blast water out directly toward her enemies, or multiple streams from anywhere.

The thirteenth and final girl looks as shy in glasses, but something inside her might say otherwise. Her purple hair is in small braids and her blue eyes are almost quiet. Her attacks are anything but shy, as her ability to bounce certain attacks away. Her other ability is to use water to trap her enemies.

"I guess that's all there is," Ami said, shutting down her computer. "All we know is their faces, but not their names."

"So what do we do, put wanted posters all over town?" remarked Venus.

"I doubt that would be necessary," Luna said. "However, we must remain alert lest those invaders choose to attack at a moment's notice!"

"From what we saw, they almost have the same powers as we do," Usagi stated. "Why are these people after us?"

"For now, we can assume it would seem this Ophelia has a grudge against us," Rei addressed. "She believes that she is the true ruler of the universe, and the only way to obtain power is to eliminate who she sees as a threat, namely Neo Queen Serenity."

"That's unforgivable!" Usagi cried out. "I am marked for death because of someone's grand delusion of believing she can rule the universe?!"

"That's the gist of it," Makoto responded. "These people are really sick bastards, sinking so low so this Ophelia can be top dog."

"I have forgiven most of my enemies, but this I cannot forgive!" Usagi cried out in anger. "Ophelia has made a terrible mistake challenging me as Queen of the Universe!"

The Senshi seem to feel Usagi's sudden mood change as she feels rage from Ophelia's blatant disrespectful remarks.

"Never have I seen you this worked up, Usagi!" Luna gasped.

"I'm sorry, Luna," Usagi calmly said, apologizing to everyone. "Never have I met someone willing to kill me so that she can claim to be queen!"

"Don't worry, Mom," Chibi-Usa said, "we're here to protect you!"

"You can count on us to back you up!" Jupiter proclaimed.

"We'll take anything Ophelia and the Zodiac Belt can throw at us!" Venus added.

"We'll all be safe, Usako," Mamoru said, rubbing Usagi's shoulder. "We'll beat Ophelia and the Zodiac Belt together."

"Thank you, everyone!" Usagi smiled with tears in her eyes, as the Senshi relax for a while as they prepare for what may be their biggest war ever.

Elsewhere during the night, the Zodiac Belt soon take over a building under construction and turn it into a fully-functional corporate headquarters. Each of the hooded girls strip off their cloaks to reveal their human forms. Each of the girls dress differently based on each personality. Taking the lead is the girl with the princess haircut dressed in a red business dress with a brown blazer jacket and red heeled shoes. Behind her is Queen Ophelia as she saunters behind her. One by one, the rest of the Zodiac Belt follow Ophelia to the top of the building. Once at the top, the Zodiac Belt stood at attention as Ophelia and the girl in red make their way towards a large desk.

"Akeboshi, status report," Ophelia ordered.

"We are planning our invasion soon, my queen," the girl now known as Ichigo Akeboshi replied. "In order to create a powerful force to destroy the false queen, we need energy."

"Even with enough energy, those wretched Sailor Senshi will get in the way," Ophelia pointed out. "We need to find a way to deal with these meddlesome peasants!"

"Leave that to us!" the twin girls spoke dressed in white lab coats.

Ophelia acknowledged the twins' presence. "Momoko and Anzu Ryuzaki, you have the floor," she said.

"We've performed research on the armies that came before us…" Momoko said.

"…like the Dark Kingdom, the aliens of Makaiju, the Black Moon Clan, the Death Busters, the Dead Moon Circus, the Animates and Shadow Galactica…" Anzu added.

"…and concluded that one monster at a time isn't enough to suppress the Sailor Senshi," Momoko responded.

"So any of the Zodiac Belt can use any monsters at any time," Anzu replied, as she and her sister Momoko hold out black CDs for all the Zodiac Belt to see.

"Everything is at your complete disposal!" the twins nodded as they kneeled down to Ophelia.

"Excellent work," Ophelia smiled. "Perhaps we shall succeed where others have failed!"

"Allow me into the battlefield first, my queen!" the large dark-skinned girl requested.

"Very well," Ophelia agreed. "Yamato Ushiyama, assemble your forces wisely!"

"Oh, I definitely will!" Ushiyama responded with an evil grin, and picks out two black CDs. "I think I've assembled my tag team stable!"

Ushiyama throws the black CDs into the air. The CDs spill black fluid to materialize into the droid known as Dumble and the phage known as Sailor Guts. Ushiyama stands strong with the reformed Dumble and Sailor Guts ready to head out into the world.

"The Sailor Senshi are going down in flames," Ushiyama echoed, "and that's the bottom line!"

"Let's hope for your sake you don't botch this mission," Ophelia warned Ushiyama. "It would not be best for business."


	3. The Secret is Out! The Zodiac Otaku!

As the week rolled by, the Senshi managed to make it through school without any trouble, save for Usagi struggling to study. At the end of the week, they walked towards a bookstore for supplies and for Usagi and Chibi-Usa to buy the latest manga.

"I hope it's here!" Usagi said excitedly. "I can't wait to find out what happens next!"

"Let's hurry so we can get the limited edition!" Chibi-Usa added enthusiactically.

When they got to the manga section, they noticed some of the limited edition manga are sold out.

"SOLD OUT?!" Usagi and Chibi-Usa shouted.

Their shouting caused everyone to look at them angrily. The mother-daughter duo slowly backed away and bowed their heads. Rei dragged the two to a quiet part of the bookstore.

"Do you realize where you are, odango heads?!" Rei grumbled silently. "People are trying to read here!"

"Sorry, we didn't know," Usagi blushed.

"Besides, the titles are still there in the store!" Rei pointed out.

"Yeah, but that's standard edition," Usagi calmly explained. "We almost always get the limited edition manga."

"But who could've bought them before us?" Chibi-Usa wondered.

The answer just rolled by the three Senshi with a shopping cart full of manga. Pushing the cart is a girl wearing a Sailor V costume complete with eyemask. She had long blue hair and her eyes were closed in oblivious bliss. Her smile is a bit awkward. The other Senshi notice her, especially Minako who recognizes the costume well.

"I almost forgot about this thing," Minako said looking over it.

"You noticed, huh?" the girl looked back at Minako. "It's a limited edition _Sailor V_ costume. Very rare indeed."

The girl also notice Usagi and Chibi-Usa sifting through some of the manga collection, however she didn't feel upset about it.

"I see you two are avid readers," the girl said to the Moon girls.

Usagi and Chibi-Usa just froze each holding the manga they wanted to read. The girl simply nodded in approval.

"I guess it's OK," she responded. "Besides, I might have enough for a new game coming out next month."

"Can you please tell me who you are?" Chibi-Usa asked.

The girl chimed in and said, "I'm Mizuki Saitou of the Zodiac Belt."

The news hit the Senshi like a ton of bricks. In this bookstore is one of their mortal enemies in plain sight! However, she doesn't feel like an enemy.

"Are you sure that you're a member of the Zodiac Belt?" Ami asked politely.

"Yeah, I am!" Mizuki blushed. "I also notice some of you are the fabled Sailor Senshi."

Usagi and Chibi-Usa heard everything and had to scream, knowing that Mizuki Saitou discovered their identities, but had to apologize to the bookstore patrons afterwards. The Senshi and Mizuki head towards the quiet side of the bookstore to interrogate the Zodiac Belt member.

"If you know who we are, why aren't you destroying us?" Makoto questioned.

"Not my assignment," Mizuki shrugged. "Besides, this place is so awesome! I can get loads of manga here!"

"How did you discover our true identities?" Minako asked Mizuki.

"Everyone has a secret identity," Mizuki replied. "I remember seeing the latest anime based on the myth of _Sailor Moon_. I simply recognized their faces and when I saw you, I instantly knew who you are."

"You watch too much anime," Rei grumbled.

"Always the tsundere, are you, Mars?" Mizuki chimed.

"Will you cut that out?!" Rei shouted back. Forgetting that she was still in a bookstore, she bowed her head just in case there were anyone reading.

After everyone bought their books, the Senshi and their new enemy Mizuki Saitou were walking along as if they were friends. Mizuki was playing with a sapphire pendant shaped like a gourd while wheeling her shopping cart as they were heading for the Crown Parlor. Once inside, Mizuki and the Senshi sit down to continue their interrogation.

"Are there any other people as weird as you?" Rei growled.

"I don't think so," Mizuki thought, "unless you can count Shishi Kobayashi. I don't do well with animals. Zoology is not my best subject."

"So what's to stop us from putting you out of your misery?" Makoto sneered looking straight into Mizuki's eyes.

"I see two stoppers," Mizuki giggled, "and they're right on your chest."

Makoto covered herself quickly as Mizuki laughed like a hyena.

"**WILL YOU STOP THAT?!**" Rei shouted at Mizuki. "You're starting to sound like my grandpa! Sheesh!"

Usagi and Chibi-Usa don't know what is worse: having the enemy know exactly who the Senshi are or that Mizuki is a bigger otaku than they ever could be.

"Well, I gotta get going," Mizuki said as she left front row tickets to a pro wrestling arena.

"Tickets to tonight's wrestling match?" Minako wondered. "Where'd you get those?"

"Oh, those aren't mine," Mizuki pointed out. "You've been personally invited to see tonight's match live."

"So why aren't you going?" Ami asked.

"I'm not much a wrestling fan, but I am a big Tiger Mask fan," Mizuki added.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Rei mumbled, knowing there's a bigger geek than Usagi and Chibi-Usa.

"Who knows? You might be part of the show," Mizuki said as she wheeled her cart out of the Crown Parlor. "Oh, and if you can, Miss Minako, try not to wear anything that accents your shapely butt too much. The fans don't want to nosebleed to death."

Minako covered the back of her skirt and looked at Mizuki angrily as she left the Crown Parlor with her manga in tow.

"I think I'm beginning to **HATE** that Zodiac brat!" Minako growled.

"What bothers me is why she wants us to go to the wrestling match?" Ami wondered.

"It's gotta be a trap!" Makoto deduced. "The Zodiac Belt might have brainwashed some of the wrestlers to try and attack us!"

"We might as well see what this is all about," Usagi said unsuringly. "I mean, what harm can be done anyway?"

Mizuki continued to roll her cart until a big foot held up her cart from rolling. Mizuki noticed it was Yamato Ushiyama blocking the way. Her face was covered with a brown luchador-style bull mask with black horns. Ushiyama was also wearing a sport bra with a cow print, brown tight short shorts and black boots. She also had black elbow pads on as if she was ready for a wrestling match.

"Hey, Beefy-Yama," Mizuki chimed.

"Don't call me that, nerd!" Ushiyama ordered.

"Relax, you'll do great tonight," Mizuki said. "The Senshi will be there front row center."

"Finally…I get to lay the smackdown on ALL their candy-asses!" Ushiyama declared.

"I'd start with Sailor Venus' first," Mizuki pointed out. "Hers sticks out more than any other Senshi."

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHO I START WITH!" Ushiyama yells at the oblivious Mizuki. "Now go do what nerds do best!"

"Break a leg!" Mizuki waves to Ushiyama as she headed into the Zodiac Belt headquarters.

"I'll do more than break their legs," Ushiyama grinned with glee. "I'll break them all into pieces!"

Mizuki watches as Ushiyama headed down the street heading for the arena for the wrestling match, twirling her gourd pendant as she watches.

"Too bad there's no Tiger Mask at that arena," Mizuki cried. "It would've been an honor to meet him. Oh well, time to read my manga."

Mizuki heads inside the headquarters as Ushiyama prepars to battle the Senshi at the wrestling show, which will truly be a show for the ages.


	4. Rampage! An All-Out Battle Royale!

The night of the wrestling show arrived as 6 of the Sailor Senshi were sitting at ringside watching the matches take place. Things seemed normal at first, but Ami was still skeptical about the circumstances.

"Don't you find it odd that we're at ringside?" Ami said. "I fear it might be a trap as Makoto said."

"Well, even if it is a trap," Minako said, "at least we're enjoying the show. What I wouldn't give to step into the ring!"

"Be careful what you wish for," Rei warned Minako. "Considering we're here thanks to that Zodiac Belt freak, we might be forced to!"

"Oh relax, Rei," Usagi giggled. "Some people say that wrestling is fake. So we don't have to worry about getting hurt!"

The show went on until a special announcement was being made. Heading down the ramp was Yamato Ushiyama who is well-known for being a heel who loves to play rough. The crowd begins to boo loudly at Ushiyama, but she ignores them. However, in the corner of her eye she notices the Senshi in their seats. As she climbs through the ropes, she grabs a microphone from the announcer and begins to speak to the crowd.

"Listen up, you gutless worms!" Ushiyama addressed the crowd. "I've got a special challenge lined up! I'm personally picking people in the audience to try to take me down! No countouts, no disqualifications, no holds barred!"

"Uh-oh…" Makoto said, hearing the news. "I've heard of Ushiyama before. She's a heartless beast who loves to hurt people!"

"You've heard of her before?" Usagi asked Makoto.

"Yeah," Makoto replied. "She was only a rookie until she climbed the ranks. Be careful though! She fights dirty!"

"I wonder who she's going to pick for the fight," Chibi-Usa wondered. "I just hope someone helps them out during the match."

"I can pick as many people as I wish, but the outcome will still be the same!" Ushiyama boasts. "There's nobody tougher than me!"

Ushiyama then heads outside the ring towards the Senshi as the spotlights followed her around.

"Well, looks like I found myself 5 new victims to torture!" Ushiyama said looking at Usagi like a rabid dog ready to bite.

"What? Us?!" Usagi said in a shocked voice. "You want US to step inside?!"

"What kind of game are you playing, monster?!" interrogated Makoto. "There's gotta be a catch!"

"I wanna see for myself how tough the legendary Sailor Senshi are!" Ushiyama smirked. "You wouldn't believe the match I have for you!"

"What makes you think we'll participate in your twisted game?" Usagi retorted. "We could always refuse!"

"You WILL fight me…" Ushiyama barked, "…or your little Senshi fights me instead!" Ushiyama reached over the barricade and lifts up Chibi-Usa with one hand and carries her into the ring.

"Leave her alone, you big bully!" Usagi shouted. "Your fight is with us, not her!"

"On the contrary, Usagi," Ushiyama taunted, "your little friend is ALSO a Senshi, so that means, she's involved too! So what do you say, Senshi? Ready to Rumble?!"

"You'll pay for this, Ushiyama!" Usagi hollered back, as the Senshi jumped over the barricade and into the ring. Figuring that they're inside a wrestling match, it was safe for the Senshi to transform. After their transformation was complete, Ushiyama dropped Chibi-Usa nonchalantly as she scurried over to rejoin the Senshi. The crowd began to chant for the Senshi as they prepared to face off against Ushiyama. Suddenly above the ring, a giant cage slowly descended down overlapping the ring. The Senshi began to feel uneasy as the cage is coming down.

"Looks like we're in a pinch, guys," Jupiter said looking around. "This match has just turned into a cage match!"

"And it's about to get worse!" Ushiyama bragged. "I got backup ready to take you down!"

Ushiyama cued towards the ramp and to the Senshi's surprise, coming down the ramp were the monsters they defeated before, Dumble and Sailor Guts.

"I remember that monster!" Mars noted. "That's the one who tried to get my grandpa!"

"And I thought I purified that bulky brute back into a human before," Sailor Moon added.

"Forget what you knew about the past!" Ushiyama boasted. "My tag team partners are Gemeloids, creatures from the past that are reborn! Bigger! Stronger! Faster! The best in the world!"

Before Ushiyama can finish, Dumble and Guts tackled the Senshi and knocked them down. As the Senshi try to recuperate, the Gemeloids were standing behind Ushiyama awaiting their next attack orders.

"And this is but a taste of what happens when you cross the Zodiac Belt!" Ushiyama grinned as she headed into a far away corner staring down at Sailor Moon. Dumble and Guts stood aside but kept watch should any Senshi try to interfere.

"Sailor Moon! Watch out!" Jupiter warned. "Ushiyama's gonna…"

Before Sailor Moon could react, Ushiyama was running at full speed screaming "Wild Stampede!". As she was running, energy in the form of a bull was glowing around Ushiyama as she speared into Sailor Moon hard, causing her to be knocked out temporarily.

"What was that?!" Venus exclaimed.

"That was Wild Stampede, Ushiyama's signature move," Jupiter noted.

"I fear that was no ordinary spear," Mars explained. "I sensed powerful energy behind it!"

"And you'd be right, Mars!" Ushiyama laughed evilly. "My Wild Stampede uses kinetic energy from any distance, but I prefer to use it on myself so I can plow over anything like a bulldozer!"

Mercury and Mini-Moon try to snap Sailor Moon out of her unconscious state as Ushiyama sat on a turnbuckle far from the Senshi's corner.

"Time to play the game!" Ushiyama ordered. "Show no mercy!"

Dumble and Sailor Guts soon attacked the Senshi physically. Each Senshi were suplexed, powerbombed and powerslammed by the reborn monsters as Ushiyama watched on.

"Hoist that Moon girl up!" Ushiyama ordered, as Dumble and Guts dragged Sailor Moon towards the middle of the ring. The two began to hoist Sailor Moon up as Ushiyama has a crazed look in her eyes.

"One more Wild Stampede oughta do it!" Ushiyama howled in delight.

Before Ushiyama can begin to deliver her attack, a rose landed on her foot. Then two more roses were thrown scratching the backs of Dumble and Sailor Guts. The Senshi looked on and saw Tuxedo Mask on the top of the steel cage.

"It's always darkest before the dawn," Tuxedo Mask spoke. "You must never give up! Look into your hearts and find the strength to overcome the odds!"

"Look, you Batman reject!" Ushiyama barked at Tuxedo Mask. "Unless you want a tragic fall, you better watch yourself!"

Tuxedo Mask leaps off the steel cage and showers the monsters with flash bombs to distract them. Sailor Moon looks up to only get a glimpse of Tuxedo Mask.

"It's been awhile since he used the La Smoking Bomber…" Sailor Moon briefly said as she slowly got up.

"If you wanna interject yourself into the match, it's your funeral!" Ushiyama exclaimed as she orders Dumble and Guts to charge at Tuxedo Mask for his interference.

Before they could reach him, Venus uses her Love-Me Chain to whip the two Gemeloids from behind. Ushiyama looked on as the Senshi were slowly regaining the advantage.

"It's time we took this match to the extreme!" Jupiter called out.

"Now that's a game plan!" Sailor Moon said, regaining her strength and senses. "Let's take them down!"

Jupiter and Venus decided to tackle Guts while Mars and Mercury took on Dumble. However, instead of using their special attacks, the Senshi decided to use wrestling moves unique to their personalities. Before Ushiyama could react, Chibi-Usa used her old Luna-P Ball like a volleyball and spiked it into Ushiyama's nose. This gave Sailor Moon enough time to attack the bullish brawler. Chibi-Usa then changed into Mini-Moon and planned to assist the Senshi.

"We've got'em on the ropes!" Mini-Moon cheered. "Let's finish it!"

The Senshi agreed. First, Jupiter locks up Sailor Guts' head and delivers a standing version of a move called the Shiranui. With Guts almost out of commission, Venus lines up and gives him a large crescent moon kick right below his neck, rendering the Gemeloid unconscious. Meanwhile, Mercury kicks Dumble in the stomach and delivers a facelock jawbreaker. With Dumble dizzy, Mars sets her up for a piledriver, but unlike most piledrivers, Mars flips her body while holding on to Dumble. Both Gemeloids were left out cold but still alive.

"You can't be serious!" Ushiyama cried out. "I cannot be beaten this way!"

"Now to make you pay for hurting Chibi-Usa!" Sailor Moon said, as she smashes Ushiyama repeatedly into the walls of the cage. Before long, the remaining Senshi joined in and continued the assault on the Zodiac Belt brute.

"Now, Sailor Moon! Finish her off!" Mini-Moon cheered.

The Senshi dragged Ushiyama into the center of the ring and right towards Sailor Moon. Then, Ushiyama was in position for a piledriver, but Sailor Moon instead stepped over Ushiyama's arms and fell on the canvas. However, Ushiyama was more hurt than Sailor Moon who came out of the move unaffected.

"We won! We beat them!" Venus exclaimed happily.

"We're not out of the woods yet," Mercury said, looking around. "Our enemies may still recover, but we have to make our escape."

However, before the Senshi could climb out of the cage, out of the crowd came Ichigo Akeboshi.

"You're not going anywhere!" Akeboshi ordered. She places a hand on the steel cage and shouted "Gilded Prison!". Soon the cage turned solid gold, and then flames began to form around the cage. The Senshi were scared that there is no way out. Ushiyama was barely awake and saw the flaming cage around her.

"I didn't ask…for an Inferno Match…!" Ushiyama spoke weakly to Akeboshi.

"To get rid of our enemies, we must take necessary procedures," Akeboshi coldly said. "Whatever happens is unfortunate."

Before Akeboshi could escape, coming down the ramp were Sailors Uranus and Neptune. The two Outer Senshi soon whipped Akeboshi into the flames, causing her to scream and writhe in pain.

"I knew you Zodiac Belt freaks would try to cheat!" Uranus boomed.

"So it's time you got a dose of your own medicine!" Neptune added.

To cool down the flames, Mercury uses her Shine Aqua Illusion. The flames slightly died down, but the gold still made it hot to the touch. Akeboshi slowly stood up after being rammed into the cage walls by Uranus and Neptune.

"You Sailor Senshi will pay for this insolence!" Akeboshi shrieked, as she ran up the ramp. Sailor Moon then teamed up with Mini-Moon and pulled out their respective wands ready to use on the Gemeloids.

"Double Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" the Moon Senshi chanted.

The rainbows flooded the cage as both Dumble and Sailor Guts were disintegrated. All that remained of them were the black discs, until the discs themselves turned brittle and soon collapsed, changing into black dust.

The cage soon began to rise. Seeing the opportunity, the Inner Senshi rolled out of the ring to greet the crowd, who still thought this was all part of the show. The crowd continued to chant the Senshi's names as they headed up the ramp.

Meanwhile, Ushiyama had to crawl out of the ring. Too weak to go after the Senshi, she rolled under the ring and teleported away.

"You know, if this hero business isn't working out," Sailor Moon thought, "we'd make a killing in the ring!"

"Well, for now, let's just watch wrestling instead of live it," Jupiter moaned, glad that the battle is over.

"We won this battle," Mars thought, "but you can bet the Zodiac Belt ain't done with us yet!"

Elsewhere at Zodiac Belt headquarters, one of the cloaked girls were working on Akeboshi who was still screaming in pain. Ushiyama was already bandaged up and barely conscious.

"**KNOCK IT OFF! THAT HURTS! IT HURTS!**" Akeboshi screeched.

"It was your own fault for underestimating those Sailor Senshi, Akeboshi!" Ophelia said, condescending Akeboshi for her actions. Mizuki was busy playing with her Sailor Moon figurines as she watched the Zodiac Belt reeling from their first loss against the Sailors.

"Well, that's what happens with heroes, Ophelia," Mizuki smiled obliviously. "They always got some aces up their sleeves. Common knowledge."

"You are completely occupied with your weird tastes, Saitou!" Ophelia scolded Mizuki.

"Hey, I do what I can!" blushed Mizuki as she giggled.

"Allow me to plan the next assault, my queen," a hooded girl said, kneeling in front on her.

"Very well," Ophelia replied. "Arare Kanzaki, you shall head into battle!"

The hooded girl removed her cloak. The girl had black hair to her shoulders and purple eyes. She wears a dark gray full bodysuit and wears black gloves and black boots. Over her suit is a black trenchcoat and purple sunglasses are over her eyes. In her hands, Kanzaki holds a demonic crossbow.

"Those Sailor girls are going down, one by one!" Kanzaki stated, loading her crossbow. "I'll blast them into atoms!"

After the night was over, the Senshi were relaxing and recuperating after being put through the wringer by the Zodiac Belt. Usagi and Chibi-Usa were back at home in their room as they think about the adventure they had at the arena.

"I'm sure glad that's over with," Chibi-Usa sighed in relief. "We sure beat that Ushiyama girl!"

"Yes we did," Usagi panted, "but from what happened, I doubt that the Zodiac Belt will be done with us."

"Far from it," Luna said as she and Diana crawled near Usagi and Chibi-Usa. "The Zodiac Belt are just getting started with their invasion."

"Be careful, your majesty, Small Lady," Diana added. "Whoever these people are mean serious harm!"

"We'll be careful, guys," Usagi said. "We'll defeat the Zodiac Belt and stop Ophelia!"

"That's right!" Chibi-Usa added. "We won't let the Zodiac Belt get away with this!"

After falling asleep, Luna and Diana headed out into the city toward the Crown Parlor. There, they met up with Artemis waiting outside.

"Is something wrong, Luna?" Artemis asked.

"It's the Zodiac Belt, Artemis," Luna sighed. "They have powers just like the Senshi, yet they choose to be our enemy."

"That's what's puzzling me," replied Artemis. "Why is that?"

"And I know them from somewhere, but I can't recall who they are," Luna said, as she covers her face.

"I'm sure you'll remember soon, Mommy," Diana said.

"I hope so, for the Sailors' sakes," Luna said, as she and Diana headed back to Usagi's house while Artemis heads back to Minako's house. For now, the night is calm, but tomorrow is another day for the Senshi to live through, and another day for the Zodiac Belt to strike.


	5. Shoot! Beware the Magnum Sniper!

After receiving her mission, Arare Kanzaki walked into the laboratory. Momoko and Anzu Ryuzaki, although not in their lab coats, are nevertheless eager to produce their Gemeloids for the Zodiac Belt to use. Momoko stands by in a pink shirt while Anzu sports an orange shirt just as Kanzaki walked in.

"Your creations that you gave Ushiyama missed their mark," Kanzaki coldly said. "Do you have anything that can target the Sailor Senshi?"

"Well, our creations that we gave to Ushiyama…" Anzu said.

"…were mostly made for physical damage, as it were more suitable…" Momoko added.

"…for strength over skill." Anzu said after Momoko.

"Fortunately, we came across creatures with ranged attacks…" Momoko responded.

"…to express your unique abilities." Anzu added, handing out two Gemeloid black CDs to Kanzaki.

"As the old saying goes, fire when ready!" the twins smiled.

"Looks like it's time to go hunting!" Kanzaki sneered as she took the Gemeloids and headed out into the city.

Elsewhere in the city, Usagi and Chibi-Usa meet up with Mamoru at the Crown Parlor. Motoki and Unazuki were working as the Senshi relaxed.

"Man, what a day!" Usagi sighed happily. "Spending time with family and the ones you love!"

"You said it!" Chibi-Usa blushed.

Mamoru sat around to talk with Motoki about life in general, until there was a small commotion from the arcade.

"Something's going on downstairs!" Unazuki told Motoki.

The news had Motoki heading down to the arcade. This also prompted Mamoru, Usagi and Chibi-Usa to head down with them.

To their amazement, they see all the machines are lit up. Each arcade game had a high score and almost all the toys in the crane machines are gone.

"What tornado came in here?!" Motoki gasped. "It's like we've been under siege!"

"This one girl beat every machine like it was nothing!" a patron told Motoki.

"One girl did all this?!" Usagi squeaked. "I wonder who it is?"

Then Usagi looked at the high score of the closest video game and the name she read made her face turn green.

"Ugh! I think I'm gonna be woozy…" Usagi said in disgust.

Mamoru wondered what the name Usagi read that made her feel relatively nauseous. Then he read the name out loud, "Saitou Mizuki."

"That's a member of the Zodiac Belt, Mamo-chan!" Chibi-Usa explained.

"But I don't understand," Mamoru wondered. "Why is a Zodiac Belt member hanging out here in the arcade?"

"Because, she's a complete space case!" Usagi and Chibi-Usa said simultaneously.

Then, another machine rang up as the crowd was cheering. Walking away from another machine heading towards the Royal Moon family was Mizuki Saitou herself. When Mamoru got a look into her eyes, he rolled his eyes back knowing that look on his girlfriend and future daughter well.

"Hey, guys!" Mizuki called out to Usagi, Chibi-Usa and Mamoru. "Enjoy the match a few nights ago?"

"You are about to drive me CRAZY!" Usagi silently growled, leering into Mizuki's eyes. "Your Zodiac Belt comrades also got us killed!"

"Well, that IS the obvious," Mizuki nonchalantly said.

"So why show up here in the Crown Parlor?" Mamoru interrogated. "Are you here to confront Usagi?"

"Not my job," Mizuki said. "Besides, why kill the Senshi when I can kill time here?"

Mamoru, Usagi and Chibi-Usa each got that annoyed look, saying, "Yep, she's really out there."

Mizuki noticed the time on the clock and had to leave the arcade fast.

"I almost forgot! _Persona 4_ is almost on!" Mizuki exclaimed and bolted out the door. She turned back to Usagi, Mamoru and Chibi-Usa to say, "Be careful you don't lose a hottie like him, Usagi! It wouldn't look good for continuity!"

As Mizuki ran off out of plain sight, Usagi, Chibi-Usa and Mamoru's faces turned from annoyed into completely disgusted.

"No doubt about it," Mamoru groaned.

"Mizuki is a complete weirdo!" Chibi-Usa added, feeling disgusted.

"That's putting it mildly," Usagi said, feeling like she's getting ready to throw up.

Meanwhile, on top of Azabu's skyscrapers, Arare Kanzaki stood tall holding her crossbow. She took out the two Gemeloid discs that the Ryuzaki twins gave her and threw them into the air. The CDs cracked open to reveal the youma known as Cameran and the daimon known as U-Estern.

"What are your orders, master?" Cameran asked.

"Make sure the Senshi follow you two," Kanzaki stated. "Once they're all in range, I'll take point."

"Those Sailors will be a sorry bunch indeed, I reckon!" U-Estern laughed. "I've been itchin' for another showdown!"

"And this time, those Sailor brats will be out of the picture!" Cameran added.

Kanzaki began to fine-tune her crossbow in preparation for the attack that she carefully planned.

"Remember, don't miss your mark," she warned the Gemeloids. "One errant shot and you will fall. Make every shot count!"

"We won't fail!" the Gemeloids replied as if they were soldiers in an army.

As night fell, the Senshi were walking around plannig on enjoying the evening. They had to first wait for Ami to finish her extra work at cram school. After Ami was finished, the Senshi headed toward the park to talk about planning for future attacks by the Zodiac Belt, should the opportunity present itself.

"Well, we know why we're all here, Senshi," Rei addressed. "The Zodiac Belt can strike at any moment."

"I know," Usagi groaned. "Mizuki was at the arcade hours ago!"

"That goofball was there again?!" Makoto said. "What does she do when she's not trying to kill us?"

"From what we understand," Ami thought, "the Zodiac Belt almost work the same way as our past confrontations with previous enemy forces."

"Except they want to kill Princess Serenity and conquer the universe!" Minako grunted.

"Exactly!" Rei added. "Don't forget they're still evil. We barely escaped that cage battle alive!"

"And from previous analyses," Ami noted, "they seemed to have cloned every monster that was used by the enemy, meaning they're artificial constructs."

"In plain English, please," Minako chimed.

"Basically, they're carbon copies of the original monsters," Ami replied clearly.

"So, any idea who's gunning for us this time?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"No clue, but whatever happens, it'll be intense," Rei sighed, looking worried.

"It'll be alright, Rei," Makoto said in order to cheer up Rei.

"Yes, for now let's enjoy the evening at the park," Ami said, smiling brightly.

"I'm for anything relaxing, after meeting Miss Weirdo today," Usagi exclaimed.

The Senshi continued to walk into the park as they see what looks like a photographer nearby.

The photographer was a young man carrying a large camera taking pictures of the landscape. Unbeknownst to him and the Senshi, the camera he's carrying is Cameran in disguise. Also, hiding among the landscape is U-Estern, holding her pistol like an outlaw waiting for a showdown.

When Cameran sensed that the Senshi were nearby, she added weight to make herself heavy to the photographer. After he felt the camera gain weight, the Senshi noticed something was wrong. U-Estern heard the commotion and saw with a grin that Cameran is doing her part.

Just as Usagi was trying to help the photographer keep his balance, Cameran suddenly became light and upswept Usagi. Naturally, the Senshi were shocked to see the photographer try to take pictures of Usagi's panties. Makoto quickly slammed him into a tree and planned to beat him senseless.

"Stop! You don't understand!" the young man pleaded. "My camera has a mind of its own!"

"Don't lie to me, you pervert!" Makoto yelled and knocked him out with one punch. "Cameras don't move on their own!"

"But THIS one does!" Cameran's voice echoed. "It's been a while, Sailor Moon!"

To Usagi's eyes, she saw the photographer's camera change into Cameran. Makoto looked over and saw Cameran stand before Usagi.

"What is that?!" Makoto asked.

"I defeated this enemy before, Mako-chan," Usagi explained. "Her photographs seal anything away into another dimension, but I used her own power against her."

"But this time, there's no mirrors to save you!" Cameran gloated.

"And she's got company!" U-Estern added, coming out of the trees. "I'm a-sendin' you Sailors to Boot Hill after we gets thru witcha!"

"Not if we have anything to do about it, creeps!" Usagi said, as she and the Senshi began their transformation.

After completely transformed, the Senshi began their standoff as Cameran began to use her photography attacks while U-Estern used classic Wild West weapons like revolver pistols and rifles. The Senshi have no room to move without getting shot or trapped in limbo.

"I feel we're being caught in a pincer situation!" Mercury said.

"If we don't do something soon, we're done for!" Mars added.

"We got no choice, but to hide in the city!" Sailor Moon said. "We don't want people to get hurt!"

The Senshi began to run toward the city with the Gemeloids pursuing them, continuing their assault. Unknowing to the Senshi, Arare Kanzaki is on top of a skyscraper observing the skirmish.

"Excellent work, troops," Kanzaki said calmly. "Lure them here and I'll eliminate them forever."

The Senshi kept dodging lasers from Cameran and live ammo from U-Estern while returning fire with their own attacks, trying to avoid disaster.

"What's taking so long to get rid of these sleezoids?" Venus grunted.

"It seems they're trying to lure us someplace, but where?" Mars thought.

"Mars is right," Mercury added. "Their aim is deliberately diversional. We're being lured straight into a trap."

"It's another one of those Zodiac Belt creeps, isn't it?!" Jupiter boomed. "Come out and show yourself, you coward!"

The Senshi decided to stand and fight the Gemeloids while on the rooftop, Kanzaki saw the progress through her night vision goggles.

"This isn't good," she noticed. "The Senshi somehow knew this was a trap. Looks like I'll have to mobilize."

Kanzaki ran across from rooftop to rooftop keeping the Senshi in her sights as the Inner Senshi used their special attacks to keep the Gemeloids at bay. With a few lucky shots, Cameran and U-Estern looked like their about ready to pass out.

"Damn! We're out of focus!" Cameran grumbled. "Those Sailor brats knew our plan!"

"Looks like we're about to ride off into the sunset, pardner!" U-Estern said to her fellow Gemeloid.

"Time to finish you two off!" Sailor Moon said as she pulls out her Moon Rod. Before she can use it, a powerful bolt of explosive light came within feet of hitting the Moon Princess.

"Mom! Are you alright?!" Mini-Moon asked.

"Yeah, but that was close!" Sailor Moon gasped and panted.

"Y'all think you should watch yer aim, boss?!" U-Estern called back.

Jumping down to join the Gemeloids was Kanzaki wearing a full body armor suit with her crossbow at her side.

"I don't know how you knew of our plans, but this time I won't miss!" Kanzaki told the Senshi.

"Who are you, you Call of Duty reject?!" Venus demanded.

"I am Arare Kanzaki of the Zodiac Belt," she answered back, "and my queen's tactical weapons expert."

"More like an assassin!" Mercury reprimanded Kanzaki. "You're endangering people's lives!"

"Whatever happens is unfortunate," Kanzaki coldly replied. "You may have dodged my Magnum Arrow, but you won't have another chance!"

U-Estern then fired a special gun spraying liquid at the Senshi's feet. The girls tried to move but their feet are stuck to the street.

"I can't move!" Jupiter said, struggling.

"It feels like rubber cement," Mercury thought.

"That thar's industrial strength glue, missy!" U-Estern called out. "That's so's y'all stay put for Round 2!"

Cameran fired off her laser photography, but surprisingly none of the Senshi vanish. However, they feel frozen in time.

"An immobilization ray will make sure you 'Freeze' for the camera!" Cameran added.

Kanzaki walked right up to Sailor Moon carrying her crossbow as she readies her attack.

"One Magnum Arrow at close range," Kanzaki said, raising her crossbow at Sailor Moon, "and you and the rest of the Senshi will be ancient memories."

Before she fired her crossbow, Tuxedo Mask's rose lands right on Kanzaki's goggles, sending her screaming in pain and firing her Magnum Arrow in the sky.

"MY EYES!" Kanzaki yelled while covering her face. "I CAN'T SEE!"

Before Cameran and U-Estern could react, Neptune and Uranus came to the rescue of the Senshi. Cameran had her immobilization ray reflected back at her by Neptune's Aqua Mirror, freezing the Gemeloid in her tracks. U-Estern was tackled by Uranus as the force knocked the outlaw off her horse.

"No more horsing around!" Uranus boomed. "It's time you went down and out!"

"Prepare to feel the pain you so easily inflict!" Neptune added.

Neptune and Uranus combined their World Shaking and Deep Submerge attacks destroying the Gemeloids. The black discs crumbled into dust and the immobilization ray wore off. Mars melted off the superglue U-Estern used to free the trapped Senshi. Tuxedo Mask jumped down to join the Senshi who are recovering from the ordeal.

"Sailor Moon, are you alright?" he asked.

"I am. Thank you, Tuxedo Mask," Sailor Moon nodded.

"Our battle's not over yet!" Mars said, pointing out Kanzaki who is crawling on the street, crying loudly and covering her eyes.

"That's right," Jupiter grinned. "We got a sniper to snuff out!"

"It's time you had a real-life deathmatch, Arare Kanzaki!" Mercury declared.

"You're about to be moondust, monster!" Sailor Moon and Mini-Moon said in unison as Mini-Moon pulled out her Moon Rod as well.

Before the Senshi can attack Kanzaki, a giant wall of gold bars seperated them and began to burst into flames. Ichigo Akeboshi is back, but she still had bandages from when Uranus and Neptune rammed her into the steel cage during the wrestling match. A hooded figure managed to hold Kanzaki still and treat her eyes. The hooded girl gave the thumbs up to Akeboshi.

"I'll get you Sailor scamps back for what you did to me!" Akeboshi threatened. "For now, we come to retrieve our comrade!"

"Don't think it's over, Sailor punks!" Kanzaki shrieked. "It's never over! Not by a long shot!"

After the Zodiac Belt vanished, the Gilded Prison vanished as well, leaving all the Senshi safe and sound.

"The Zodiac Belt seem to be getting desperate," Tuxedo Mask thought.

"I know," Sailor Moon said. "I almost bit it back there. That was some weapon!"

"We have felt the wrath of some of the Zodiac Belt so far," Mercury analyzed. "I feel there's still more waiting for us."

"We'll be ready for whatever comes next," Sailor Moon said, relieved. "That we can count on."

Meanwhile, back at Zodiac Belt headquarters, Kanzaki had to have her eyes taped since she was operated on. Akeboshi is slowly recovering from her injuries. Queen Ophelia walked up to Kanzaki and slapped her across the head, causing the Zodiac Belt sniper to writhe in more pain.

"You failed me, you miserable excuse for a sniper!" Ophelia scolded at her. "Never fail me again! Understand?!"

After disciplining Kanzaki, she headed back to her throne to plan the next attack on the Senshi.

"Who shall I send to eradicate those pests?!" Ophelia growled.

"I'll take the job, my queen!" a hooded girl kneeled down. "Pest control is my specialty! I'll hunt them down and devour them!"

"Very well, Shishi Kobayashi," Ophelia smiled. "You shall head into the field!"

The hooded girl removed her cloak to reveal Kobayashi as a tanned redhead with her hair long and unkempt, white tribal barb tattoos on her body and a tiger print bikini on. Her long black fingernails are almost like claws.

"I am Shishi Kobayashi," she howls out, "and I AM THE ALPHA!"


	6. Senshi vs Wild! The Lion Queen!

Momoko and Anzu Ryuzaki were working in the laboratory on more experiments with the Gemeloids when Kobayashi snuck inside like a scavenger searching for prey. She tries to be discreet to rummage through the stacks of Gemeloid CDs without making noise, but one fell to the ground. Although it was undamaged, the CD made enough noise to alert the twins.

"Kobayashi, what are you doing?!" Momoko shouted.

"That's our collection you're messing around with!" Anzu yelled out.

"Get your claws out of there this instant!" both of the twins ordered.

Kobayashi growled at them and shown her claws, staring them down like a predator ready to pounce.

"Go right ahead, help yourself," the twins smiled, sweating profusely.

"I need Alpha creatures…true predators…natural born killers!" Kobayashi growled, sniffing around the pile of Gemeloids. Then she digs her claws to pull out 4 black CDs and then she grinned with delight, as if she were a wild beast that finished off a wounded animal.

"I think I've found my pack!" Kobayashi said, purring like a kitten. After collecting her Gemeloids, she ran out of the laboratory faster than a cheetah.

"Please come again," the Ryuzaki twins chimed nervously.

"That was a close call!" Anzu said, shaking like a leaf.

"I thought we were carrion for sure!" Momoko said as she and Anzu huddled together in fear.

"Never stand between a lion and its prey!" the twins sighed, crying over their shoulders.

Outside of the Zodiac Belt headquarters, Kobayashi threw her black CDs into the air, and out came 4 creatures. The first came the droid known as Dogba, who once controlled animals from an animal shelter before the Senshi destroyed her. Next came the cardian Falion, a pink-furred lioness who can still speak like most humans. Third was the youma Regulus that Nephrite once controlled. Finally, one of the 7 Great Youma, Bakene, was recreated to serve the Zodiac Belt as a Gemeloid.

"Listen up and listen good," Kobayashi ordered. "I am the Alpha of this clan! You are here to hunt down the Sailor Senshi and to take them down! Understood?"

"We hear and obey, Alpha!" Falion nodded, kneeling down.

"We will not fail you, master!" Dogba saluted. Bakene and Regulus both growled lowly and kneeled down, acknowledging Kobayashi's orders.

"Remember," Kobayashi warned, "all that matters is the kill. The law of the wild."

"Understood," Dogba and Falion replied.

After having been through the wringer from Ushiyama's wrestling and Kanzaki's military assault, the Senshi decided to relax and take a trip to the local zoo. Usagi and Chibi-Usa were looking around with Mamoru as the other Senshi were walking behind.

"Isn't it great that we don't have to fight those maniacs today?" Usagi said.

"Indeed it is," Chibi-Usa added. "It's about time we had a break from those meanies! Right, Mamo-chan?"

"Yes indeed, girls," Mamoru nodded, but still felt worried for the Senshi's safety.

"It's very unsettling that the Zodiac Belt is somewhere nearby," Rei said.

"Yes," Ami agreed. "We have to be vigilant in order to protect everyone, including Sailor Moon."

"I wonder who that Ophelia sleaze would send out next?" Minako wondered.

"Whoever it is, we'll be ready to take them down!" Makoto proclaimed.

Trailing behind the Senshi are Luna, Artemis and Diana, keeping their eyes on them to make sure nothing goes wrong.

"I have a weird feeling that a major battle is going to take place here," Luna said.

"What makes you think so, Luna?" Artemis asked.

"I seem to recall one of the Zodiac Belt is more animalistic than the others, almost as primal as nature itself!"

"You don't think it's that brute Ushiyama again, don't you?" Artemis wondered.

"I don't think so, Artemis," Luna deduced. "Ushiyama is more about brute strength than natural instincts."

"Well, who's in this Zodiac Belt, mommy?" Diana asked.

"I wish I knew, Diana," Luna said. "If only my memories can recall them…"

The Senshi were walking towards the jungle exhibit and saw one of the zoo staff feed the lions. Unbeknownst to the Senshi, the zookeeper is Kobayashi in disguise. Her red hair is done in a ponytail and is dressed in khakis. She noticed the Senshi close by but she patiently waits for the right moment to strike, like a natural born predator.

"Mommy, those lions look really scary," Chibi-Usa pointed out.

"I don't think they can hurt you, Chibi-Usa," Usagi calmly explained. "They're all in their cages."

"Even in captivity, jungle animals can still attack when you least expect it," Kobayashi explained. "You can take the animal out of the jungle, but you cannot take away its primal instincts."

Hearing that news scared the Moon girls, causing them to hide behind Mamoru. Ami seemed fascinated by Kobayashi's story.

"Excuse me, miss," Ami said to Kobayashi. "You seem to be well-versed in the animal kingdom to know every habitat and every detail of each creature."

"Why, yes I am," Kobayashi bragged to the Senshi. "My name is Shishi Kobayashi, the Alpha in animal behavior!"

"Alpha? You mean like in alphabet?" Minako asked.

"I think she means that she's the top of her field," Ami told Minako.

"Right you are!" Kobayashi replied. "The Alpha is the dominant leader, the ruler of the species. Only the strongest in the pack can become the Alpha!"

"Man, all this animal talk is wearing me out," Makoto sighed in boredom. "Can we go home now?"

"Thank you for an informative lesson, Miss Kobayashi," Ami said, bowing to her. As the Senshi headed off, Chibi-Usa looked a little worried after seeing Kobayashi's weird fascination with animals.

"Doesn't it seem weird to you that we've seen a total animal freak?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"Everyone has a hobby, Chibi-Usa," Mamoru explained. "It's kind of interesting that she mentioned lions. My birthsign is Leo, after all."

"I should've remembered that," Usagi said, shocked. "Lots of things have been going through my mind!"

"Yeah," Rei reminded her, "like the Zodiac Belt! You can bet they're planning something at this moment!"

After the zoo closed down for the day, Kobayashi headed over into the lion's den of the jungle exhibit to see her Gemeloid pack lie in waiting.

"So when do we strike, Alpha?" Falion asked.

"Tomorrow," Kobayashi replied. "We strike at dawn."

"Any specific Senshi we should go after?" Dogba asked.

"We'll target that pink-haired girl, Chibi-Usa," Kobayashi ordered. "The law of nature says the weakest shall fall prey to the slaughter."

"And then we strike hard!" Falion and Dogba growled with delight. Bakene and Regulus simply roared with delight.

"Prepare yourselves, Sailor Senshi," Kobayashi grinned with glee. "THE HUNT IS ON!"

The following morning, Usagi and Chibi-Usa overslept again and had to hurry off to school. The two were in a panicked frenzy and barely had breakfast.

"When will they invent louder alarm clocks?!" Chibi-Usa shouted.

"Beats me! I have trouble getting up even when the clock is at its loudest!" Usagi replied.

Chibi-Usa and Usagi then split up to go to their respective schools. Just as Chibi-Usa was in a few hundred yards to her school, Regulus jumped out in front of her. Before she could run away, Bakene blocked her way.

"What's going on here?!" Chibi-Usa thought. "Why am I being targeted?!"

Then, Falion and Dogba joined in and began to close in on Chibi-Usa.

"All alone and without protection," Dogba boasted. "You're about to become rabbit stew."

"The weakest shall fall prey to the slaughter!" Falion growled. "Prepare for extermination!"

Chibi-Usa got so scared that she gave off light from her forehead, similar to when she first arrived years ago during the Nemesis invasion. Usagi noticed the light as did the other Senshi nearby.

"Chibi-Usa's in trouble!" all the Senshi said in unison, even though they were in different areas.

Usagi ran to where Chibi-Usa was and saw the Gemeloids surround her. Usagi changed into Sailor Moon, dove into the pile and saved Chibi-Usa.

"Are you OK, Chibi-Usa?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I'm alright, mommy, thank you," Chibi-Usa replied.

Then, the two girls heard evil laughing and growling. The monsters stepped aside and out walked Kobayashi with her hair undone and dressed in her tiger print bikini.

"What are you supposed to be, Lum's evil twin?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Foolish Sailor Moon," Kobayashi grinned. "I knew you would show up to rescue your daughter! A mother's natural instinct is to protect her young from harm!"

"You sound like that total animal nutjob from the zoo!" Chibi-Usa pointed out.

"I AM that zookeeper, you ignorant whelp!" Kobayashi growled at her. "I am Shishi Kobayashi of the Zodiac Belt, the greatest predator alive!"

"You even smell like the beasts you tend to!" Sailor Moon quipped. "You could use a bath!"

"If you wish to make jokes at my expense, fine," Kobayashi said, gnashing her teeth. "I'll bathe in your blood after we're through with you!"

Without hesitation, Kobayashi and the rest of her pack of Gemeloids began to pounce on Sailor Moon and Chibi-Usa.

Falion, Regulus and Bakene were gnawing and clawing on both Sailor Moon and Chibi-Usa while Dogba used her leashes on them.

Then, it was Kobayashi's turn to slash away at Sailor Moon with her claws. Things were bad until Mars used her Burning Mandala to stave off the savage onslaught. Kobayashi and her pack jumped out of the way before Mars' attack reached them.

Rather than be disappointed, Kobayashi was grinning like a rabid beast.

"Looks like the rest of the flock has arrived," she purred.

"We are Sailor Senshi, champions of love and justice!" Mercury declared.

"We right wrongs and triumph over evil!" Mars added.

"We're gonna stop this primal rage once and for all!" Jupiter declared.

"And I'll personally send you back to Zoobilee Zoo, you fur-faced freakshow!" Venus points out at Kobayashi.

Sailor Moon smiled barely as she and Chibi-Usa saw that their fellow Senshi have arrived to stop Kobayashi's assault. Luna, Artemis and Diana headed down to help Sailor Moon up to rejoin her fellow Senshi. Then, Luna looked at Bakene strangely.

"I don't believe it!" Luna gasped. "Red Battler's back on the dark side again?!"

"I don't think so, Luna," Sailor Moon barely said. "I sensed nothing in him."

"It must be another carbon copy fakearoo!" Artemis pointed out. "And I'd recognize that awful stench before at the animal shelter!"

"Inquisitive little kittens, aren't you?" Kobayashi said. "I specifically chosen these monsters to release their primal instincts to hunt you down like the lambs to the slaughter that you are!"

"You are completely mad, you know that?!" Luna hissed at Kobayashi. "Animals have feelings as much as humans! How dare you use them as kamikaze weapons?!"

"Watch your tongue, kitten," Kobayashi warned Luna, "or you'll share the same fate as your Alpha will soon face!"

"You callous barbarian!" Luna howled in anger.

Before she could move, Kobayashi shouted out "Primal Call!", rearing her head back and screaming out towards the Senshi. All the Senshi could hear were the ferocious roars and sounds of wild beasts screaming in rage.

"What's that horrible sound?!" Mars groaned.

"The decibels emitting are almost unbearable!" Mercury grunted.

"It's like Wild Kingdom live and in color!" Venus grumbled.

"That's my special move, Primal Call," Kobayashi explained. "Nature can be enjoyable, but it can also be furious! The rage of all wild animals unleashed in a sonic boom that will cripple any prey!"

"You savage heathen…" Luna said weakly, trying to gather her strength.

"Finish them off before they can recuperate!" Kobayashi ordered her Gemeloids.

The Senshi and the Gemeloids began to attack each other as Kobayashi surveys Sailor Moon like a lion on the hunt. Then, Kobayashi seizes her opportunity and pounces towards her, unsheathing her claws.

"I'M GONNA RIP YOU APART!" Kobayashi laughs maniacally. "SAVAGE CLAW!"

A gold-colored tornado sweeps up not only Sailor Moon, but the Senshi and Kobayashi's Gemeloids too. Kobayashi felt as beautiful as nature itself coming down from her most vicious attack.

"What's the big idea?!" Dogba complained. "You got us with your attack, too!"

"I said at the start of this operation that only the kill matters!" Kobayashi argues. "Pack rules! You knew this!"

"It's time we have a NEW Alpha!" Dogba shouted and used her leash on Kobayashi to restrain her.

"What are you doing?!" Falion growled. "You can't go against the Alpha!"

While the Gemeloids were distracted, the Senshi were slowly beginning to heal their wounds. Tuxedo Mask shown up to check up on Sailor Moon and Chibi-Usa and was relieved that they're OK.

"What's going on here?" Jupiter wondered. "Why aren't they fighting us?"

"It seems we have an Alpha vs. Omega battle," Mercury said.

"Wasn't that from that nerd vs. jock movie?" Venus thought.

"Alpha vs. Omega is no joke, Venus," Mercury replied. "The Alpha is the leader of the pack, while one who rebels against the pack is considered an Omega. It's the law of nature, the only law Shishi Kobayashi of the Zodiac Belt obeys!"

In an explosive display of power, multiple gold tornadoes engulf Dogba and disintegrate her back into a black disc. Then, the disc crumbles into dust.

"NOBODY RESTRAINS ME!" Kobayashi howled in victory. Falion bowed her head knowing she lost an ally, but it was the law of the wild. Dogba shouldn't have stepped out of line.

"Destroy the Sailor Senshi," Kobayashi ordered, "or share that Omega's fate!"

"Yes, my Alpha!" Falion nodded and began to growl. Regulus and Bakene growled alongside her, ready to strike.

However, this time, the Senshi were ready. Mercury fired her Mercury Aqua Rhapsody at the remaining Gemeloids while Mars aimed her Mars Flame Sniper to keep Kobayashi occupied. Jupiter and Venus used a combination of Jupiter Oak Evolution and Venus Wink Chain Sword to tame the wild Gemeloids. Chibi-Usa used the time to change into Sailor Mini-Moon and fight alongside her parents.

"Now is the time, Sailor Senshi!" Tuxedo Mask declared. "Tame the primal rage in their hearts!"

"You got it!" Sailors Moon and Mini-Moon agreed.

Both brought out their respective wands and performed their Double Moon Gorgeous Meditation on all the Gemeloids, changing them back into breakable black discs. As soon as the discs fell and became black dust, Kobayashi went on her knees and howled in agony.

"Kobayashi's guard is down!" Mars noticed. "Let's moondust her!"

"No," Mercury interrupted. "Let her be for now."

"Are you kidding?!" Sailor Moon shrieked. "Mars is right! Let's put that cat out of her misery!"

"Remember our day at the zoo?" Mercury reminded the Senshi. "Miss Kobayashi may be a member of the Zodiac Belt, but to her, those monsters were like part of her family! The laws of nature apply to every being, human or animal."

Kobayashi was still shedding tears for her fallen Gemeloids and looked at Sailor Moon.

"For now, Sailor Moon, you are the Alpha," Kobayashi whimpered, "but know that the Zodiac Belt still want you dead! There will be other times!"

After saying her peace, Kobayashi walked away like a wounded animal as the Sailor Senshi recover from a long battle.

Back at Zodiac Belt headquarters, Queen Ophelia was observing Kobayashi's battle with the Senshi and was displeased with the results.

"Why can't anyone put that miserable Sailor Moon away?!" Ophelia shouted. "My reign as the True Queen of the universe is in jeopardy!"

A small hooded figure came in front of Queen Ophelia and bowed to her.

"I'll stomp Sailor Moon and her bratty daughter, too!" the cloaked figure said.

"Very well," Ophelia smiled. "Haruko Mihama, the next mission is yours!"

The small cloaked figure reveals herself to be a small girl about Chibi-Usa's size. Her red hair is done in twintails, she wears a navy blue longsleeve sailor uniform, white socks and red shoes.

"I'll crush all their hopes and dreams and ruin them completely!" the girl now known as Haruko Mihama said, saluting Queen Ophelia.

As the Senshi were relaxing, Luna, Artemis and Diana were walking towards the zoo at night. Luna seemed more puzzled than before.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Diana asked.

"I just can't figure out Shishi Kobayashi," Luna replied. "She seemed so full of primal rage, yet she felt remorse when those monsters were defeated."

"That's puzzling me, too," Artemis said, concerned about Luna. "Normally, bad guys don't care for their own henchmen or monsters."

"It's what Mercury said that got me thinking," Luna added. "I seem to remember Kobayashi's love of nature over everything else."

"I'm sure you'll remember who she is, or was," Artemis said. "And the rest of the Zodiac Belt, too."

"I hope you're right," Luna sighed, as she and Diana headed back to Usagi's house and Artemis back to Minako's house, still planning to unravel the mysteries of the Zodiac Belt and why they've targeted Sailor Moon. For now, the day is won and more battles are heading their way.


End file.
